Always watches no eyes
by Lady Cat y Lilith
Summary: La joven Elisabeth jamás se hubiese imaginado que su propio secuestro se acabaría convirtiendo en una carrera contra-reloj. La pelirroja se ve envuelta en la búsqueda de ocho notas junto con unos chicos de lo más peculiares, todo para salvar a ¿Slenderman?


La joven abrió la puerta del vehículo de un golpe y saltó de la camioneta, aterrizó bocabajo sobre la hierba húmeda y se arrastró lo más lejos que pudo de aquel camino de grava, hacia el interior del bosque. Cuando las espesas hojas de los árboles ocultaron la carretera la chica se aventuró a ponerse de pie, en ese momento escuchó los gritos de sus captores, cada vez más cerca de chica echó a correr, tropezando a cada poco con las raíces de los árboles.

De repente su huida fue cortada por una gran alambrada que dividía el bosque en dos. Asustada y sin escapatoria escaló la verja y saltó al otro lado, la niebla comenzó a espesarse cada vez más, hasta llegar el momento en que la chica no era capaz de ver nada más allá de sus narices. La joven sintió como si la observaran desde la niebla y siguió caminando a ciegas, tanteando el camino con sus manos hasta que divisó a lo lejos una enorme roca. Pero poco antes de llegar hasta allí, una mano la atrapó de la cintura.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?-dijo uno de los hombres.

El resto del grupo salió de entre la niebla. Cuatro hombres vestidos de negro que portaban armas. Uno de ellos apuntó con su pistola hacia la chica, ella cerró asustada los ojos, pero antes de que pudiese apretar el gatillo, otra figura les atacó.

La joven se acurrucó asustada en el suelo aún con los ojos cerrados y tapándose los oídos con las manos para no oír los gritos de terror y dolor de sus captores. Cuando al fin el ruido cesó, Elisabeth se atrevió a abrir los ojos y deseó nunca haberlo hecho. Frente a ella había un hombre muy alto inclinado sobre uno de los cadáveres, su traje estaba manchado de sangre y de su espalda nacían unos tentáculos con los que había atravesado los cuerpos de sus agresores. Pero lo que más aterró a la chica fue el hecho de que cuando el hombre se giró a mirarla no tenía nada en el rostro, su cara era un auténtico lienzo en blanco.

La criatura se acercó hacia ella moviendo sus tentáculos por el aire, pero antes de que pudiera matarla a ella también, uno de los hombres que había en el suelo disparó al monstruo en su último aliento, haciendo que cayera herido al suelo. Elisabeth aprovechó el momento para huir, se escondió detrás de la roca y se abrazó a si misma mientras lloraba. A su alrededor la niebla se espesaba más y más, y tras de sí, la criatura de aspecto humanoide se arrastraba por el suelo.

El viento comenzó a soplar misteriosamente, arrastrando hasta ella un trozo de papel. "Aways watches no eyes" rezaba la nota. La joven pelirroja se giró de nuevo hacia los cadáveres y descubrió con horror que el hombre sin rostro había desaparecido. Sin embargo, una respiración pesada advertía de que el monstruo aún estaba allí, una respiración que se oía demasiado cerca de Elisabeth.

La chica asustada giró su cabeza hacia el frente y reprimió un chillido de miedo al encontrarse con el rostro del hombre frente a ella. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento, y solo en gotear de la herida de la criatura rompía aquel silencio sepulcral. Entonces el monstruo acercó lentamente un tentáculo a la chica, quien cerró fuertemente los ojos, y lo deslizó por su mejilla emitiendo algún gemido extraño. Cuando fue a abrir los ojos, el hombre había desaparecido por completo y otra nota titilaba entre las manos de la pelirroja.

-"¿Help me?"-pensó ella.-"Para que querrá mi ayuda"

La joven giró la nota y descubrió asombrada un plano del bosque donde una equis brillaba con luz propia.

-"Así que tengo que ir a... ¿una pared en forma de equis? ¿En serio?"-pensó la chica poniéndose de pie.

Elisabeth cogió una de las linternas de los hombres y se cargó a la espalda una mochila donde guardó el resto de ellas, entonces miró hacia las armas y titubeó un momento antes de hacerse con una de ellas y emprender el camino a través del bosque.


End file.
